La carta
by saragranchester
Summary: ¿Los Grandchester? A la vista de todos era una familia feliz, una familia perfecta, la gran modelo que toda pareja quiere seguir pero ¿qué es lo que esconde esta familia? Cuando en la relación hace falta algo más que amor...la valentia para defenderlo.


_**Vale, vale tarde un poco pero es que se me vino esta idea mañosa a la mente y ya no la puedo sacar xD.**_

_**N/A: Dios! por un momento pense que lo habia perdido, una de las peores experiencias, estoy medio shockeada asi que perdon si empiezo con desvarios mentales**_

_**Y...como les fue en las vacaciones? hee, espero que las hayan disfrutado mucho, un poco tarde ya que ya iniciamos pero bueee que se hace, en fin, espero poder publicar mañana lo que tengo pendiente, pero ahora decidi hacer de esta parejita que se me hacia perfecta para esta canción, de...**_

_**Ah aqui va lo bueno, si logran saber de quien es (no hagan trampa -.-) le dedico el proximo one-shot o song-fic que yo haga, no importa si no es de Candy.**_

_**Si lo leen un poco tarde (como a veces me pasa) ._.* y quieren que les haga uno solo tienen que decirme quien fue el primer vovalista de Black sabbath (re fácil) y una canción de ellos :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Myzuki e Igarashi y obviamente la canción tampoco xD**_

_**Se han dado cuenta que casi nunca dejo comentarios! whao no me habia dado cuenta :D, creo que empezare a hacerlo xD**_

**Babe I'm gonna live you**

_Cariño, nena ,nena, voy a dejarte. _

_Lo dije cariño, tú sabes que voy a dejarte._

_te dejare en primavera._

_Te dejaré cuando el Verano se acerque. _

_Te dejaré cuando el Verano despunte. _

Una delicada letra de esplendorosa manuscrita se arrullaba en el papel que tenia por delante, los delicados trazos que daba eran por su exquisita educación que le habia ofrecido el cargo de noble, por haber nacido en cuna de oro.

Y exactamente eso le quitaba lo que mas amaba.

_Eleonore._

Bien, no le importaba teñir de sangre "impura" su sangre azul, como se decia que tenian, nada mas alejado de la realidad.

La sangre, _mi _sangre era tan roja como cualquier otra, diferente?, ¡patrañas!

Sin embargo, parecia que eso en verdad importaba al Parlamento, pues las reglas eran muy claras: "No podia casarse con alguien ajeno a la nobleza"

No tenia ni idea de cuantos corazones habria destrozado esa maldita regla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que él pertenecia a ellos, se agarro la cabeza entre las manos, del tintero traviesamente resbalo manchando la impecable carta de despedida, penso en volverla a hacer, pero la deshecho de inmediato, queria que Ely sintiera todo el dolor que sintiria al dejarla, no para que sufriera, no, sólo para que sintiera que su amor por ella era tan real como su existencia.

_Cariño, nena, no quiero dejarte. _

_No estoy bromeando, mujer, tengo que marcharme. _

_Oh sí, nena, nena, creo realmente que tenemos que irnos. _

_Puedo escuchar la llamada como antes._

_Puedo escucharla pidiéndome que regrese a casa. _

La primavera habia llegado a su fin, con el fin de sus esperanzas, las cartas amenazadores del gran marques de Grandchester no se hicieron esperar, dandole hasta el fin de la primavera como punto para que volviera a casa.

No queria dejarla ¡Dios! era la mujer de su vida, como habandonarla, no podia, era mas que una de tantas conquistas, era mas que una simple chica, era _su _chica, el simple hecho de recordar que el verano se acercaba removia sus entrañas, no, tenia que ser fuerte, por él, por ella, no podia dejarse caer, no por esas circunstancias.

Miro dolorosamente la carta, su mano temblaba terriblemente, decidio ir a la cocina por un café bien cargado, ¡no podia dormir por el maldito insomnio! La tortura y el reproche no lo dejaban tranquilo, la culpa estaba presente, aún no habia hecho nada pero se sentia la peor de las mierdas, se suponia que era un caballero, un caballero no

abandona a la dama que ama ¿o si?

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, lagrima que fue limpiada bruscamente por su mano derecha, regreso a su escritorio, y deposito la taza con cuidado sobre este, estuvo mirando el papel con cuidado, repasando las letras, una y otra vez, hasta estar completamente convencido que todo seria mejor, ahora habia tormenta, pero después viene el arcoiris ¿verdad?

_Cariño, voy a dejarte. _

_Oh nena ,tú sabes que, realmente, te tengo que dejar._

_Oh, puedo escuchar cómo me llama. _

_Te dije que tú no oirías la llamada. _

La refinada letra que antes escribia se quebro, toda capa que creyo cubrir sus sentimientos simplemente se rompio, asi, sin más, cayo con lentitud hacia el suelo, y por primera vez, desde hacia muchos años le entraron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, se acurruco en la fría madera, abrazo a sus piernas inconcientemente, una ligera brisa entro acariciandole el rostro, asi se mantuvo, hasta que una suave lluvia cayó, empapandole la cara, se permitio disfrutarlo, solo por un momento, cuando la carta se delizo ante sus ojos, recordandole su destino, cruel, despiadado, arrancandole las ilusiones y en un momento de flaqueza, rompio a llorar.

Las gotas caian dolorosamente hasta estrecharse con la ventana que tenia la sala, el cielo también lloraba, o sí, claro que si bebé, el cielo, eso es lo que adoraba de él, pues parecia que siempre estaba ahi acompañanandolo en todo momento, más en el dolor, siempre lo acompañaba la suave lluvia primaveral, algo raro en ese fecha precisamente, aunque hablando de Nueva York, nada podia ser tan diferente.

¿Qué es lo que más le gustaba del cielo? Su color del bello atardecer, no! que va, le encantaba el color del mar, ¿por qué? Oh jo jo eso era muy fácil: porque se parecian a sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro.

_Sé, que nunca jamás voy a dejarte _

_Pero tengo que irme de este lugar. _

_Tengo que abandonarte, sí Nena, ohh_

_¿No escuchas cómo me llama?. _

La monarquia inglesa era especialmente estricta, la familia Grandchester habian servido a la corona durante décadas, era su vocación, su _llamado_, la razón por la que existian, para velar por los intereses del monarca y de su pueblo, no habia cabida para nada más, eso siempre lo habia tenido presente el hijo del marques, un apuesto jovencito que siempre habia admirado a su padre, viendo como tenia un lugar en el Parlamento, era algo que lo hacia sentirse orgulloso, siempre soñó con llegar a ser tan bueno como él, y se dedicó a lograrlo.

Pero del jovencito vivaz que corria siempre por el castillo de los Grandchester no quedo mas que una sombra, no, no solamente de él, sino de toda la familia, que habia presenciado la muerte de la marquesa de Grandchester, su madre.

Entonces se convirtio en un joven frío, distante, orgulloso, petulante, no quedaba ni la sombre del muchachito que una vez fue, sin embargo, no habia perdido de vista el objetivo, ser el mejor marques, no, el mas alto noble ingles que Inglaterra pudiera tener.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que la conocio a _ella, _una grácil americana, como la definió en primer momento, en unos de sus tantos viajes la conoció, atraido por su voz de ángeles, sintio una fuerte atracción por ella, pero era eso...atracción.

Entonces ella empezó a mostrarle que habia cosas más importantes que tener solo un buen status, que en la vida no habia sólo dolor, también habia amor, le enseño eso que le fue arrebatado al morir su madre, a sonreir.

Si, ella fue la que descongelo esos fríos glaciares que tenia por ojos, le enseño otra pasión mas ademas de volar, comprendio algo hermoso, amarla.

Ella le habia dado tanto, le habia devuelto la vida y sin embargo...

_Mujer, mujer, lo sé, lo sé. _

_Es bueno sentir que un día te tendré de vuelta de nuevo. _

_Y sé que, un día, nena eso se hará realidad, sí. _

La dejaria...pero también regresaría por ella, no podia vivir si ella no estaba en su vida como podia siquiera imaginar una vida sin su complemento, pero ahi estaba, listo para dejarla, pero no para siempre, jo jo no, eso si que no, ella era suya, de nadie más, el sólo pensar que habia otro_..._o no!

En su imaginacion se creo la ilusión de ver matas de color castaño y rubio revolotear por el gran castillo de los Grandchester, mientras se columpiaba junto con Eleanore, los dos, de cabellos encanecidos, veian correr a sus nietecitos, mientras sus hijos estaban posados en las mesas del jardín, hablando de trivialidades, un sabor salado aparecio en su paladar, se mordio tan fuerte los labios que estos sangraron, pero a el castaño parecio no importarle, ese dolor no era nada, comparado con el tormento que estaba en su corazón.

Suspiro con cansancio, jum, lo que era la vida, él mismo se la estaba arrebatando, se estaba arrebatando un futuro feliz con la mujer que ama y con...

-¿Por qué llora papi? - pregunto con somnolencia una infantil voz de cuatro añitos.

-Terry, hijo ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? - le contesto con otra pregunta llena de ternura mientras lo acostaba entre sus brazos.

-Papi, hambre - contesto el nene con un puchero.

-Jajaja - se permitio reir por las ocurrencias de su pequeño.

-¿Qué te da risa? - pregunto confundido

-Nada - contesto con una sonrisa - ven, vamos a prepararte algo - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con su hijito.

_-__Caminaremos por el parque_

_todos los días._

_Podría ser, todos los días. _

-Claro - respondio a la peticion del pequeño - caminaremos por el parque todos los dìas

-¿Todos los días? - sus pequeños ojitos brillaron con genuina felicidad.

-Asi es - respondio haciendo nota mental de agregarlo a la carta - algún día - _todo sera como hoy._

-Genial! - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el de ojos zafiros para luego prácticamente devorar la fruta que le tendia su padre.

-Disfrutala - le aconsejo.

-Esho...toy ashen..do - respondio con la boca llena.

-A ver - dijo mientras le limpiaba la comida que tenia en la comisura de sus labios ignorando que un par de ojos los observan con ternura.

-Oh Richard - susurro con dulzura - eres un buen padre, vaya que eres un buen padre - murmuro - y mi futuro esposo - suspiro esperanzada - tu nunca me harias infeliz, no, claro que no - murmuro ignorando la carta que reposaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Giro su vista hacia la ventana, habia dejado de llover, no, aun seguia, pero era tan fina que apenas y se notaba, se anrazo con fuerza y regreso a su recamara, que al no sentir el cuerpo de su amante, salio a buscarlo encontrandolo felizmemte con su hijo.

-Tú nunca me harias daño Richie ¿verdad?

Un pinchaso en su corazón le advirtio que sí, pero su mente y alma se negaba a creerlo posible.

Se volteo rápidamente al escuchar una voz susurrando, pero al hacerlo no encontro nada, fruncio el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlo poniendo toda la concentración en su vástago. Pero se le ocurrio ir y continuar con su carta, dudaba que Terry supiera desifrar lo que ésta con tenia.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto al ver la carta que traia con sigo.

-Una carta -..

-¿Para? - pregunto con recelo.

-Alguien muy importante - respondio luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿Más que mami? - pregunto espantado.

-No, no cariño - nego rápidamente.

La criatura se quedo en silencio, tal vez pensando quien seria lo suficientemente importante para que su padre le escribiera a esas horas.

Por su mente vinieron los recuerdos que habia vivido junto con ella, desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaros, las primeras palabras, sus besos, las caricias, las palabras, y finalmente la culminación de su amor dando un fruto inesperado, pero totalmente deseado.

_Fue realmente, realmente magnífico. _

_Me hiciste feliz todos los días. _

_Pero ahora…tengo que irme lejos! _

-Muy lejos cariño - susurro con tristeza.

-No! - fue la respuesta que recibio del niño - ¿por qué lejos?

-Luego lo comprenderas - murmuro - _lo comprenderas cuando yo los abandone._

Una lastimera lágrima se rego por su rostro, con todo el sufrimiento que cargaba.

-Papi no esta sólo - respondio tomando con su manita la de él - yo estare siempre contigo..

Simplemente sonrio a ese gesto de su pequeño, pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas que asi no fuera, el no debia caer con él.

Entonces en su mente traicionera paso toda su vida con ella, en como su amor habia florecido entre tanto sufrimiento de parte del mayor, en como fue realmente feliz con ella, no hubo día en que no hubiera nada especial, simplemente...magnifico.

Dicen que tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos cuando te vas a morir, entonces si, el solito se habia puesto en la horca, ahora sólo faltaba el momento exacto en que alguien le retirara la silla para condenarse totalmente.

Suspiro intranquilo, no habia advertido en que momento Terry habia caido en los brazos de Morfeo, lo agarro con firmeza y lo llevo a su habitación para que durmiera tranquilamente.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo, seria que Terry quedara libre de todo lo que iba a pasar, no queria que el sufriera, ni que lo condenaran como a él, si asi pasaba sabia que nunca jamas seria el mismo, ni siquiera con él.

Agarro su carta entre sus manos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban escribio la última frase, beso la frente de su hijo y salió de ahi, tomo el equipaje que habia arreglado desde unos días antes y fue con ella.

La encontro profundamente dormida, serena, hermosa, su corazón vibro pero se contuvo de dejarlo todo atras, dejo la carta a su lado, le dio un último beso en los labios, casi artificial y salio.

La bruma matinal la recibio cuando sintio lo frío que se encontraba su cama, busco a su acompañantes pero en lugar de eso se encontro con un papel donde se supone deveria estar _él._

-¿Qué? - se pregunto mientras se levantaba, rompio la carta pero lo que encontro escrita en ella le rompio el corazón, ríos de lagrias empezaron a zurcar su rostro, y un llanto incesante rompió el silencio que habia en la recamara.

Se levanto rápidamente vistiendo lo primero que encontro, fue al cuarto donde dormia Terry y efectivamente, ahi estaba, durmiendo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo abrazo presurosa y salio corriendo con él hacia las embarcaciones.

-¿Mami? - pregunto el pequeño castaño al sentir que su cara se estaba llenando de algo salado.

-Duermete Terry, si? - pidio con la voz quebrada.

-¿Papi? - pregunto justamente cuando llegaron a la embarcación y entonces lo vio, estaba en el barco caminando, ajeno a lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

-¡Richard! - grito con todas sus fuerzas y entonces vio, desde ahi como una lagrima caia de su rostro, estaba adolorido, lo podia distinguir por su postura.

Resbalo con su vestido y cayo incada al suelo, sin embargo, nada le paso a ella ni al ojiazul, entonces voltio y los miro, de sus ojos desorbitados cayeron cientos de lagrimas y en un susurro se escucho un Lo siento, que nunca fue escuchado.

-No me dejes Richard, no me dejes - lloraba la joven madre mientras recordaba las últimas palabras en las hojas.

_Nena, nena, nena, nena. _

_Así es cuando me llama. _

_Dije que así es _

_como me llama para volver a casa._

_Lo siento amor mio,_

_Tuyo por siempre Richard Grandchester._


End file.
